


Übermensch Trials

by sevedra



Series: The Winter Soldier Files [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Diary/Journal, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: Doctor Arnim Zola is given American prisoners on whom to try his recreated "super soldier" serum





	1. Record of Barnes' Captivity Under Doctor Arnim Zola

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Серия экспериментов «Сверхчеловек»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529276) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)



These are notes kept by Doctor Arnim Zola in 1943

 

Cover Page:

 

 

 

 

 

Record of Barnes' Captivity Under Doctor Arnim Zola 

material must not be removed from nor added to this file  
without approval of the records administrator

addendum to 

Military Record of The Winter Soldier Project

File 17  
Volume 1

Date opened: October 1943

Date closed: November 1943

 

 

Entry 1:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

Herr Schmidt and the Allied army have battled at Azzano. The enemy soldiers not killed have been brought here as prisoners. Most will be put to work in the factory, but a select group will be given over for my experiment.

The serum used on the so-called Captain America was lost. The serum used on Herr Schmidt was imperfect. The notes left by Dr. Erskine when he fled to the enemy are not clear enough! I am making progress with my own thoughts and additions. I curse the foolish German who assassinated Dr. Erskine without securing his research first!

I have been granted 10 soldiers from the prisoners. I will begin injecting them one by one tomorrow.

 

Entry 2:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

The first of the prisoners was brought to my lab this morning.

white male  
average size  
early to mid 20's

The injections were begun in incremental stages.

1st dose: 5 milligrams  
2nd dose: 5 milligrams after a half hour wait  
3rd dose: 5 milligrams after an hour wait

The injections appeared to be quite painful.

The prisoner died screaming soon after the 3rd dose

 

Entry 3:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

The second prisoner was brought this morning. In the hope of keeping this one alive, the dosage rate of administration was lengthened.

white male  
average size  
early to mid 20's

1st dose: 5 milligrams  
2nd dose: 5 milligrams after one hour  
3rd dose: 5 milligrams after one hour

Again, the prisoner expired. The wait between doses seemed to have no effect on the screaming or struggling of the prisoner

 

Entry 4:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

A third prisoner has died on the table.

Changing the dosages has thus far changed nothing in the prisoner's reaction. This death occurred after the 3rd dose. I am getting quite frustrated.

 

Entry 5:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

Today, I changed the actual dosage amount rather than the waiting period.

white male  
average size  
early to mid 20's

1st dose: 3 milligrams  
2nd dose: 3 milligrams after one hour  
3rd dose: 3 milligrams after one hour  
4th dose: 3 milligrams after one hour

The patient again died, screaming and thrashing. However, the lessened milligrams seems to have prolonged the lifespan. Perhaps a further lengthening of the waiting period at the lower dosage will have a better result.

 

Entry 6:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

Another day with a positive outcome! This prisoner lived for nearly 12 hours after the first injection.

white male  
average size  
early to mid 20's

1st dose: 3 milligrams  
2nd dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
3rd dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
4th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
5th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
6th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
7th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
8th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes

The patient exhibited enhanced strength after the 6th dose. Additional restraints were necessary.

 

Entry 7:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

After yesterday's moderate success, I have decided to replicate the dosage used.

white male  
average size  
early to mid 20's

1st dose: 3 milligrams  
2nd dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
3rd dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
4th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
5th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
6th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
7th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
8th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes

Again, this patient died, but I am learning so much! The patient showed definite increased strength. He had to be restrained. I am sure if I could control them more, I could test them for other enhancements.


	2. Record of Barnes' Captivity Under Doctor Arnim Zola part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of Zola's notebook

These are notes kept by Doctor Arnim Zola in 1943

 

Entry 8:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

The last few days have been more of the same. The patient lives through the injections, but none are hardy enough to last very long. I have only 2 soldiers left to test. I wish Schmidt would give me more. These experiments are worth at least as much as his precious weapon production.

I am testing this patient with a slightly different dosage.

white male  
average size  
early to mid 20's

1st dose: 3 milligrams  
2nd dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
3rd dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
4th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
5th dose: 3 milligrams after 2 hours  
6th dose: 3 milligrams after 2 hours  
7th dose: 3 milligrams after 2 hours  
8th dose: 3 milligrams after 2 hours

Morning:

The patient lived through the night. I am connecting him to a machine that will allow me to shock him if he does not obey.

Through means of electric punishment, I have successfully tested this soldier's speed, strength, and healing rate. He is able to run 20 km per hour. He is able to lift a lead box containing machine parts that weighs 750 kg. And he is able to rapidly heal deep cuts to his arms and legs. The cuts were healed completely within half an hour. Without stitching.

However, after these tests and the electricity which was needed to get the patient to comply, he died. I need someone with a stronger initial constitution perhaps.

 

Entry 9:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

The last patient died today.

 

Entry 10:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

There was a man in the cells who has contracted pneumonia. He too weak to work in the factory, so Schmidt has graciously given him over to me. What he thinks I can do with a sickly patient, I have no idea.

However, in the interest of learning what I can, I am giving him the same dosage as the last few patients.

white male  
average size  
early to mid 20's

1st dose: 3 milligrams  
2nd dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
3rd dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
4th dose: 3 milligrams after 90 minutes  
5th dose: 3 milligrams after 2 hours  
6th dose: 3 milligrams after 2 hours  
7th dose: 3 milligrams after 2 hours  
8th dose: 3 milligrams after 2 hours

Evening:  
The patient has lived thus far. He screams as much as the others, though not as loudly with his compromised lungs.

 

Entry 11:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

October 1943

The patient appears to be healed of his pneumonia! I believe this to be due to the serum.

The patient will answer no questions. He has performed well in physical trials. His speed is 25 km per hour. His strength lifted the same lead box as the previous patients.

I would like to know more about who he is and what his past can tell me about his reaction to the serum. He repeats nothing but his name, rank, and identity code.

His name is James Buchanan Barnes.  
United States Army Sergeant  
Serial Number 32557038

Today will involve more tests. Primarily his healing ability.

Late night:  
In addition to the rapid healing of cuts, the patient seems to heal more quickly from broken bones. While the thigh bone has not completed healing, it is certainly much improved. The broken fingers healed within half an hour. The broken bones of the forearm healed within 2 hours. The upper arm was slower. It took the entirety of the afternoon and into the evening.

I expect the leg to be healed by mid day tomorrow, evening at the latest.

 

Entry 12:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

November 1943

After 3 days, the patient still lives.

The serum dosage was repeated on the 3rd day. I am certain the enhancements can be furthered with more dosages. The feats Barnes can accomplish are still not as impressive as those performed by Schmidt.

Every day, the patient is physically tested. He is electrically encouraged more than I thought he would need. I expected he would become more compliant after a few days.

 

Entry 13:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

November 1943

Barnes was given another series of serum injections on the 6th day. His reaction to those was more extreme than the previous times. He exhibited convulsions. I am sure he cracked some of his teeth. However, they are not cracked now, so I believe the bones healed. I admit, I had not thought of healing teeth prior to this. It is fascinating.

No physical tests were accomplished on the day of the injections. Nor have they been done today. The patient withstood electrical shocks enough to kill a normal man. He refused to do any of the tests. He fought much more than usual. With his enhanced strength, this was an issue. Several guards had to be brought in to control him. Additional restraints had to be used to keep him strapped to the table.

He was given no food today. I am confident this will make him more amenable tomorrow. He will be given no food until he complies with the testing.

 

Entry 14:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

November 1943

Captain America stormed the factory earlier today.

I was forced to flee, but was fortunate enough to salvage my notes. I believe when I can reestablish a laboratory, I will be able to start manufacturing the serum again. I will find new test subjects. I am sure Barnes' results can be replicated.

I fear Schmidt was killed. The factory itself went up in flames, and then collapsed. Barnes was strapped to the table in the lab. I am disappointed in his loss.

 

Entry 15:

Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility  
Kreischberg

November 1943

I have looked at these notes. I am certain Barnes would have been a perfect replica of Captain America in enhancements. Erskine's work may have been lost, and Stark's Vita-Ray machine destroyed, but I created a working serum!

I am angry at the loss of Barnes. He was a good subject. I believe better results could have been had from other patients had I been able to salvage blood taken from him. I am sure the true key to how the serum works would have been found in his blood.

I curse Captain America! I knew he was a superior specimen, but he was also the only one of his kind. The US Army had decided to protect him rather than utilize him. I expected him to still be on his tour of shame. However, he appears to be an active soldier now.

I will move to the Dnepropetrovsk facility to set up a new lab.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Melarissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa) is translating this series into Russian!  
> [Проект "Зимний Солдат"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/857592)


End file.
